Revenge of Jorgen Von Strangle
by mah29732
Summary: After failing to apprehend Poof, Jorgen has teamed up with Mama Cosma, Skulker in a plot for revenge. A plot that would include Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Johnny Test and even Danny Phantom.
1. Jorgen's Plot

Revenge of Jorgen Von Strangle

Chapter 1: Jorgen's Plot

It was quite a day for poor Jorgen Von Strangle who was demoted from being the top fairy at the Fairy Academy to being the janitor at the Fairy Academy. As he went back into his home, he was quite unaware that he was having some unexpected guests. While he used his wand to change out of his humiliating janitor's uniform and back into his normal military uniform, he then turned on the lights only to find Mama Cosma and also his once ally Skulker waiting for him.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Jorgen, "I should have the right to rip at least this ghostly bounty hunter over here for not doing his job right!"

"Well excuse me" said Skulker, "I tried my best to get your precious Poof back to the Fairy Academy, but someone failed to tell me about Poof's powers!"

"Enough with the both of you!" cried Mama Cosma.

"Why on Earth would you include me here?" asked Skulker to Mama Cosma.

"Because it would be impossible not to include someone as your unique qualities into my plot" replied Mama Cosma.

"And that would be?" asked Jorgen.

"You, Jorgen, are you not humiliated to why the Fairy Academy tribunal demoted you to janitor of the academy?" asked Mama Cosma.

"I suppose so" replied Jorgen.

"Then don't you want revenge on a certain ten-year-old godchild of my hated daughter-in-law?" added Mama Cosma.

"Say, you're getting somewhere with this" replied Jorgen to which Skulker slapped his had on his face shaking to the sort of clueless attitude.

"And it makes one wonder why your son managed to get rid of all of those stars of this once five star general" added Skulker as he shook his head in disbelief to Mama Cosma.

"So what's the big plan anyway?" asked Jorgen to Mama Cosma.

"Well, we all know the one sure thing to get rid of my daughter-in-law from her job as a fairy as if the godchild has a magical duel with another godchild" replied Mama Cosma.

"But doesn't that godchild have to be, well miserable first before a fairy like me could have one be assigned to?" asked Jorgen.

"Why yes it does" replied Mama Cosma, "that's where our friend Skulker here comes into play. You have fellow ghosts from the Ghost Zone which you come from, right?"

"Your point being?" asked Skulker.

"Why not ask some of your friends from the Ghost Zone to overshadow the parents of a child of our choice so that Jorgen here can be assigned as their Fairy Godparent?" asked Mama Cosma.

"But I need to know the target first before I can give the orders out" replied Skulker.

"Hmm, let Jorgen think for a second to see which child to which Timmy Turner, knows that we can use as our pawn" replied Jorgen to which he then used his wand to create a list of associates of Timmy Turner.

"I think our plans would be exposed too quickly if we chose one of Turner's friends in Dimmsdale" said Mama Cosma as she began to look through the list of associates that could be eligible.

"What about this name right here?" asked Jorgen as he pointed to the name of Johnny Test of Porkbelly.

"Hmm, it seems to me that the last time this Test kid say Turner was when his mother moved there a month ago to Porkbelly to be in the local real estate industry but later turned down because of so-called bad influence" said Mama Cosma as she began to gave an evil smile upon the target that would be a pawn for her evil scheme.

"The Test kid?" asked Skulker as he then examined it, "I'm not familiar with this kid, but with a hairdo like that I guess I can't hardly miss him!"

"Then it's agreed" replied Mama Cosma, "we'll make Johnny Test's life miserable to the degree he has to have Jorgen here as his fairy godparent who will then drum up old rivalry between Turner and Test to have a magical duel where Jorgen can't possible loose and soon my daughter-in-law shall no longer be a daughter-in-law!"

"And I can finally get my job back at the Fairy Academy" added Jorgen.

"That too" laughed Mama Cosma to which Skulker and Jorgen then began to join in the laughter together.

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, it was just an average day in the life for Johnny Test. He was quite unaware that he had been marked as a pawn by Mama Cosma in her latest scheme to get Wanda away from Timmy and her plans to fall right together. As he arrived at school, he ran right into Bumper who was prepared to give him his daily beating. But something was not quite right with the picture to which Bumper began to have glowing red eyes for some sort of reason.

"Er, is it just me or do you need some sleep?" asked Johnny to Bumper.

"I'm going to make you wish that you had never gotten up to head toward school today wimpy flaming-head kid" replied Bumper who seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

Bumper grabbed poor Johnny by the underwear to which he was about to pull off a weggie. But it was no ordinary weggie whatsoever, to which the description of the weggie given to poor Johnny would be too gruesome and humiliating to tell. After the weggie, Johnny then found himself to be the center of humiliation to which the other kids didn't need to be overshadowed to pick on him.

"Say Test, you look shorter, what are you shrinking to the size of a baby?" asked Sissy who laughed at Johnny's predicament to which the other kids began to join in the laughter at Johnny's expense.

Outside the school, Skulker who was invisible was watching everything with quite glee to which he had one of his ghostly captives he had once hunted to do the bidding of overshadowing Bumper.

"Just look at the face of that flaming-headed kid's humiliation" laughed Skulker as poor Johnny had to remain in that particular predicament throughout the school day, "perhaps I should note myself to use the same tactic against a certain ghost boy I usually fight."

"Mama Cosma, to Skulker, are you finished with the first phase?" asked Mama Cosma who was on the other line of his communicator.

"Yes, phase one of our plan is complete so far" replied Skulker, "I have assigned some of my other associates to make this flaming-headed kid's life even more miserable than it already is."

"Good, keep it up then" said Mama Cosma, "we need this kid to be miserable enough so that our friend Jorgen can become his godparent and soon Magical Duel with the Turner boy and his fairies."

"An excellent evil plan indeed" laughed Skulker as he turned off the communicator to prepare for the next phase.


	2. Most Miserable Child

Chapter 2: Most Miserable Child

Poor Johnny Test, he had quite a miserable day at school. As he finally came home, he had hoped that Dukey, his talking pet dog would make things better. Yet he was going to get an unsuspected surprise to which his father-Hugh Test was being overshadowed by one of Skulker's unknown ghostly associates.

"Hello son" said Hugh to which had red eyes glowing, "how was your day at school?"

"Humiliating" replied Johnny in quite a mellow sad tone.

"Well, it's going to be about ten times worse here at home" replied Hugh, "because I believe that your dog Dukey should start living outside from now on, and your two genius sisters have been accepted to work with the local military."

"But you can't babysit me" said Johnny.

"That's where I have called upon Ms. Bladely so that she'll be watching you along with her daughter Sissy from now on" replied Hugh.

"No!" cried Johnny to which a car which was driven by Sissy's mother pulled up to the drive way.

"Oh yes" said Skulker who was secretly following Johnny during his entire day at school who was hiding behind some bushes and while still invisible, "Johnny's dreaded nemesis from school to which this Sissy girl is, would fit within my client's scheme of eliminating her daughter-in-law as a job being a fairy. Did you get all of that?"

"Why, yes I did" replied Mama Cosma on the other line of Skulker's communicator, "Jorgen will soon be able to be Johnny's fairy godparent, once the very people that he cares about in his life, can no longer care for his safety."

Meanwhile, back in a certain town called Dimmsdale, school was out for Timmy Turner as he came back into his house, Cosmo, Wanda teleported him to their castle which was inside the fish bowl. They were concern of the safety of their son Poof who had once been targeted by Skulker and Jorgen to be taken back to the Fairy Academy.

"So why was I teleported to your castle again?" asked Timmy, "Don't you two already have a security system?"

"We don't think it's enough to stop someone as crafty as the Ghost Zone's greatest bounty hunter-Skulker and also Jorgen von Strangle" replied Wanda as she was dusting up the place.

"I know what we can do" said Cosmo as he came up with a suggestion, "we can hire fudge head to come back here to Dimmsdale and create a security system that would be totally unstoppable."

"Wow, Cosmo, I never knew you could come up with something like that" said Timmy who was quite astonished.

"Poof, Poof, Poof" added Poof who was quite excited.

"But we don't need just only one genius that could help us, we also need an expert on ghost hunting too" added Wanda.

"Why not Danny Phantom from Amity Park, he can certainly help us" replied Timmy, "I wish both Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom were here."

"You got it Timmy" said Cosmo.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof then used their wands and teleported Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom right inside the castle in the fish bowl. Danny was shocked to find himself in his ghost mode without going ghost.

"Say, I don't remember being in ghost mode" said Danny, "and where the heck is here?"

"You're inside our castle that's in our fish bowl" replied Wanda as she floated right toward Danny and Jimmy.

"It's good to see you again fudge head" said Cosmo.

Poof then responded with the appearance of both Danny and Jimmy by barfing right onto them.

"And Poof is also pleased to see you two again too" added Cosmo.

"So why have we been summoned here Turner?" asked Jimmy to which Danny helped got the barf off of himself and Jimmy by turning invisible.

"I need you two to help me build a security system here for the castle to keep Poof safe from Skulker and Jorgen" replied Timmy.

"Skulker has been here?" asked Danny with an astonishment.

"He was hired last time by Jorgen von Strangle to take Poof back to the Fairy Academy" replied Wanda.

"And I need your anti-ghost technology from your parents and Jimmy's genius skills to help Cosmo and Wanda build a better security system" added Timmy.

"Wow, that's a pretty good plan to me" said Jimmy, "I'll need some equipment that your fairy programs will have to wish up so that I could head back to Retroville and also the basement of the Fenton residence."

"You got it" said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda, "you heard the man, one wormhole dimension portal coming right up."

While Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny and Jimmy were getting ready to prepare themselves for an updated security system, back in Porkbelly, a certain Johnny Test was having the most miserable day of his entire life. After heading home, he was picked up by Sissy's mother to which they then headed to the Bladely residence where Sissy gave an evil sinister grin to Johnny as he stepped right out of the car.

"I'm going to have to go to the market kids" said Ms. Bladely at the wheel, "but you two kids have fun, and if you babysit Johnny, Sissy, I'll give you a higher allowance."

"This is certainly going to be fun" laughed Sissy as her mother drove off to the market.

"I got a bad feeling this is going to be a long day" sighed Johnny.

Poor Johnny, during the time he had to stay at the Bladely residence, Skulker was secretly watching Johnny being humiliated by Sissy and Missy. As Johnny did all of Sissy's usual chores, he had to really do it wearing a French maid dress.

"This is just priceless" laughed Skulker as he was secretly video taping the evidence on one of his hi-tech built in cameras into his suit, "the flaming-head kid will HAVE to have a godparent with this!"

"Oh, you bet he'll have to have our friend Jorgen here" added Mama Cosma who was also receiving the upload of Skulker's file on her computer, "I should really send this to the Fairy Academy right away to show how miserable the poor Test kid really is."

Meanwhile, back in the Fairy Academy, poor Jorgen von Strangle was still having to do his janitor duties and being in his humiliating janitor's uniform. Suddenly the very tribunal that had forced Jorgen's demotion teleported him right into an emergency session of there being a miserable child taking the top ten miserable children on Earth.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Von Strangle" said the judge at the center, "someone has provided us with the evidence of there being a miserable child on Earth without a godparent."

"And what would you like me to do about it?" asked Jorgen.

"We would like to give you another chance of moving back up the ladder in the Fairy Academy" replied the judge on the right.

"Which miserable child will be assigned to me?" asked Jorgen.

"This child" replied the judge on the left as a computer screen showed a video of poor Johnny Test in a French maid dress doing all of Sissy's chores.

"I, er, have never seen that child before in my entire life, when do I start my new job being his godparent?" asked Jorgen.

"Once he has gone back into his room, at his home" replied the judge at the center to which after the hammer fell, the three tribunal judges then vanished.

"Yes, my plan is working perfectly!" cried Jorgen with joy, "I'll finally get my old position back, once I soon get that Turner kid in a magical duel with the Test kid!"

Jorgen, then laughed malevolently, but not in quite an evil laugh but really in a joyful laughter knowing that he would once again be able to be the universe's most powerful fairy.


	3. Fairy What?

Chapter 3: Fairy What?

Johnny Test's day was finally over as he came back from Sissy's place. He had the worse day of his life, as he had limited access to his sisters and also to his talking pet dog Dukey. The poor Test kid immediately just fell right onto his bed trying to hope it was all a bad dream. However, he was unaware that his nightmare was part of a grander scheme.

"Welcome child!" cried an familiar loud voice to Johnny.

"Who the heck said that?" asked Johnny as he got himself off his bed.

"I am your Fairy Godparent" replied the loud voice.

"Say what?" asked Johnny.

"I'm Jorgen von Strangle" replied Jorgen as he came into his room in a nuclear-like explosion, "and I'm your Fairy Godparent!"

"Never heard of these so-called fairy godparents" said Johnny, "just what the heck do you folks do?"

"Well flaming-head child" said Jorgen, "a fairy like me is assigned to the most miserable top one hundred children on the planet to make your life less miserable. So tell me, flaming head child, has your life been so far, miserable?"

"Well, kind of" replied Johnny, "I received this horrible weggie at school, my sisters were bought off from the local military to work with them, Dukey is forced to life outside, and Sissy Bladely is babysitting me. So yes, my life is miserable!"

"Then a Fairy Godparent is just right up your alley" replied Jorgen, "because a Fairy Godparent such as myself who isn't part of any nefarious plot will make your life better for you."

"Like what, show me what you can do" said Johnny who was still quite suspicious of Jorgen's motives.

"Well, for an example what do you really want to wish for?" asked Jorgen.

"Well, Sissy is likely going to head to bed right now" replied Johnny as he gave an grin to Jorgen, "so let's say I wish she would have nightmares that would keep her up all night!"

"Now that's the sort of wishing I was designed for!" replied Jorgen as he used his big wand.

Meanwhile, back at the Bladely residence, Sissy, just as how Johnny predicted was just about to go to bed. As she laid her head on her pillow and fell fast asleep on it, with her dog Missy beside her bed. She then fell right into a ngihtmarish dream where she found herself to be wearing some sort of a cat suit to which Johnny was the one who was going to be the babysitter.

"No, no, this can't be!" cried Sissy.

"Oh but it is" replied the dream Johnny whom gave an evil grin to her, "say Dukey, do you want to play chase the cat?"

"Do I ever!" laughed dream Dukey as his mouth then began to form up with foam and began to chase poor Sissy."

"Now, Dukey, sick her!" laughed dream Johnny.

Poor Sissy had to wake up right before the dream version of Dukey could chase right after her. She then fell asleep again, only to find out that she fell right into the same dream this time as she woke up, she was wearing the cat suit from the dream. All she could do was make quite a loud scream which could be heard right back at Johnny's.

"Now that's what I call a good wish" laughed Johnny.

"Oh, do you have any other wishes that I should implement?" asked Jorgen, "Say let's say do you have the ability to change into a super hero of some sort?"

"Well, I do have my hero disguise as Johnny X" replied Johnny, "but most of my powers are gone, except for one power."

"Why not wish them all back, and you can train yourself right in this particular comic book" said Jorgen as he showed the Crimson Chin comic book.

"Crimson Chin, never heard of him" said Johnny, "but I guess he never heard of Johnny X either."

"Then I, Jorgen von Strangle shall implement your wish of introducing Johnny X to the Crimson Chin!" replied Jorgen.

Meanwhile, Timmy, along with his friends Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom were still unaware of the close alliance between Jorgen, Mama Cosma and Skulker. Unaware also, that Johnny Test was being used as their pawn. Jimmy, along with the help of Danny providing anti-ghost weapons from his parents' basement finally were done with the security system installed in Cosmo and Wanda's castle.

"We're finally finished" said Jimmy with such relief.

"And it only took, until eight o'clock" sighed Danny who was quite out of breath.

"Wow, fudge head and ghost boy did a good job" said Cosmo, "what do you think Poof?"

"Poof, Poof, Poof" replied Poof.

"And now we don't have to worry about Skulker or anyone else who tries to abduct our son Poof" added Wanda.

"Well, I'm sure you two are edging to get back to your places, right?" asked Timmy to Jimmy and Danny.

"Not really" replied Danny, "even with me being able to defeat Vlad Plasmius from time, to time, I still need practice using my ghost powers without embarrassing myself."

"And I don't mind being Brain Boy again" added Jimmy.

"Cosmo, Wanda, if you please teleport us three to the Crimson Chin comic book" said Timmy.

"You got it sport" replied Wanda.

But what Timmy, along with his friends Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom didn't know was that they were just about to encounter an unknowing pawn in Mama Cosma's scheme-Johnny Test. Timmy was teleported into the comic book back as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder, Jimmy Neutron in his Brain Boy suit, and Danny still in his ghost mode.

"Wow, it's good to be back here in this comic book universe" said Jimmy.

"So where is your friend the Crimson Chin anyway?" asked Danny.

"You mean the defeated Crimson Chin?" laughed the Nega Chin as he held the Crimson Chin who was all beaten up on a roof top and threw him right onto the ground.

"Cleft, please, help me, who the heck is the guy with the D on his suit?" asked the Crimson Chin.

"Uh, I'll explain later in the mean time we need to stop the Nega Chin" replied Timmy.

"So, Cleft, you think you can stop me and my super villain team?" asked the Nega Chin as he showed up with villains of the Crimson Chin universe with him, "This time we're well prepared for your Brain Boy friend."

The Nega Chin and his super villain friends raced to Timmy, Jimmy and Danny and gave them all quite a beating. Danny recovered from the punch from the Bronze Kneecap and used his ecto-energy blasts targeting him.

"Ha, you think you can do better than that?" laughed the Bronze Kneecap as he then readied his knee-laser gun, "Try to chew on this!"

Danny quickly propped up a ghost shield around him deflecting the laser hitting back at the Bronze Kneecap.

"Impressive Cleft" said the Nega Chin as he grabbed Timmy by the neck, "so you might have brought another friend onboard but it won't be enough to save you!"

"That's where you're wrong villains!" cried an unfamiliar voice to everybody except somewhat more familiar to Timmy and Jimmy, "Because you're going to have to face the wrath of Johnny X!"

"I don't know who the heck you are" said the Nega Chin as he threw Timmy right against Jimmy and Danny, "but whoever you, Johnny X are, you're going down!"

The Nega Chin and the rest of his remaining super villains then charged at Johnny X, not knowing what they were headed for, and for that matter, Timmy, Jimmy and Danny were quite unaware of how this Johnny X came about as well.


	4. Trumping Up Old Rivalries

Chapter 4: Trumping Up Old Rivalries

It was going to be quite a battle between the Nega Chin, his allies and what seemed like a new super hero coming into the Crimson Chin universe only known as Johnny X to which at least both Jimmy and Timmy were oddly suspicious of who this Johnny X seemed to be quite familiar to.

"Say, doesn't that new hero seem quite familiar to you?" asked Jimmy to Timmy while Johnny was quite busy beating up the Nega Chin and his allies.

"What could you possibly mean?" asked Timmy who was ignoring a familiar flaming-headed hairdo as Johnny used his Johnny X powers to change himself into a gorilla and began to beat up the Nega Chin.

"Come on Turner, I mean, Cleft" replied Jimmy, "look at the flaming-headed hairdo that the new hero has."

"I really don't know what you two are talking about with the new guy" said Danny, "we should really go and help him out."

"Er, I think he can handle himself" said Timmy as the Nega Chin came crashing down right beside them.

"You think the new guy can take me on?" asked the Nega Chin as he tried to regain consciousness, "I'll show you what I, the Nega Chin could do to him!"

The Nega Chin immediately got up and raced toward Johnny X.

"Alright pal, you asked that I use my other special power" said Johnny as he turned around and showed his behind toward the Nega Chin whom just simply laughed at him.

"Ah, you think you can moon me as your power?" laughed the Nega Chin, "I'll be happy to instead give it a good kick!"

Suddenly, a burst of fire came right out of Johnny's behind to which shocked Jimmy, Timmy and Danny and even the Crimson Chin.

"I'm going to need a shower after this!" cried the Nega Chin as he was covered in black smoke along with the other villains, "Until we clean ourselves up, we'll come back and get you, er, Johnny X, is that right?"

"Let's get out of here before he does it again!" cried the Brace Knuckles who wanted to leave.

"Wow, Johnny X" said the Crimson Chin as he landed right in front of Johnny, "I'm impressed with your powers. I never thought of someone having that brand of power."

"Something quite suspicious about him" said Timmy as he noticed that the Crimson Chin took off with Johnny, "I mean you don't get to have technology that would be able to get you inside a comic like the Crimson Chin."

"Timmy, we have arrived on the scene to help you" said Wanda as she teleported herself with Cosmo and Poof who were disguised as dogs.

"I think you're a little bit late for that" said Jimmy.

"Oh sorry" said Wanda, "we were taking care of Poof."

"But there's something suspicious about this Johnny X" said Timmy, "he reminds me of someone that Jimmy and I met before."

"Oh, you mean it's a super hero who has a secret identity who has a flaming-head as a hairdo?" asked Cosmo.

"Wait a minute, flaming-headed hairdo, who do we know that has a flames for a head as a hair style?" asked Jimmy.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid, that kid from Porkbelly which Jimmy and I met a while ago" replied Timmy, "but how is he able to get into the Crimson Chin comic, as what I don't understand."

"Oh boy, do you want us to spy on the flaming-headed kid?" asked Cosmo.

"Okay, I don't know what the heck is going on here" replied Danny.

As Timmy and Jimmy explained a former situation they had with a certain Johnny Test from Porkbelly, Jorgen von Strangle was secretly in the Crimson Chin comic book overseeing the fight disguised as a hawk.

"Yes, yes" said Jorgen as he was overseeing Timmy and Jimmy explaining to Danny with their situation with Johnny, "the Turner kid is trying to convince the ghost boy on his problem with the Test kid. Once the Turner kid finds out I'm the fairy godparent of Johnny Test, I can try to up the ante of putting those two against each other and to have a magical duel!"

The next day, Porkbelly's local Johnny Test thought he would have the time of his life being the godchild of Jorgen von Strangle. Little did he know, he was still a pawn in a grand scheme. As he woke up, Jorgen was there ready to greet Johnny for his first official day with him.

"Ah, good, you're up" said Jorgen to Johnny, "did you have a fun time in that Crimson Chin comic?"

"Those villains that I faced were lamer than the ones I usually fight here in Porkbelly" said Johnny as he got himself dressed for school.

"What did you think about some of the other resident heroes of the Crimson Chin comic, besides the Crimson Chin himself, don't you think they look oddly familiar?" asked Jorgen.

"No, not really" replied Johnny as he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Darn it!" cried Jorgen as Johnny left the scene, "I thought this would really work!"

"And I thought I was going to have some fun around here too" said Skulker who appeared right in front of Jorgen.

"Look, you are suppose to have your ghostly friends continue to make Johnny's life miserable so that I can continue to be his fairy godparent" said Jorgen.

"I'm trying to do my best, but this kid at times could be unbreakable" replied Skulker.

"You're right" said Jorgen, "you should really go back to Mama Cosma and tell her about our progress so far with her sceheme."

"Fine" said Skulker as he left the scene.

But unbeknownst to both Jorgen and Skulker, Timmy had already been involved on spying on Johnny Test as he was quite suspicious to how he had managed to get into a Crimson Chin comic book. Danny was also at the window of Johnny's room whom overheard a conversation between Skulker and Jorgen.

"Skulker, the bounty hunter from the Ghost Zone is working with this Jorgen von Strangle, I better go and tell Timmy and Jimmy about this" said Danny as he then floated while invisible toward where the two were.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Timmy had created an underground base, right under the foundation of where Jimmy use to have his Instant House 4000.

"Guys, I got some bad news, seems like your old friend Johnny might being used in a grand scheme" said Danny as he floated where they were located.

"You mean that Johnny as a fairy godparent, which Jorgen might be?" asked Timmy.

"Wait a second, so that others can have the ability to get your fairy program?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, if the kid is quite miserable which I was under Vicky" replied Timmy.

"You don't think that Jorgen was assigned to him, don't you think?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh this is bad news" replied Wanda as she was floating about with Cosmo and Poof, "but we need more information before we can come up with a conclusion like this."

"Good idea" said Timmy, "I say we start spying on Johnny while he's at school!"

"I got a very, very bad feeling about this" replied Wanda as she hesitated to grant the wish with Cosmo and Poof.


	5. An Irritating Question

Chapter 5: An Irritating Question

As Johnny got onto the bus heading to school, poor Dukey was confined chained to the doghouse right outside the Test residence.

"I have to say" sighed Dukey to himself as he was trying to find a way out of here, "there is something deeply suspicious to why even Johnny's father would be so obsessed with me, in tying me up outside here."

But as Dukey was about to go back to sleep, he then noticed that Jimmy, Timmy and some unknown ghost were following the bus that Johnny got onto.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" said Dukey as he noticed it, "if only if I could get out of here, I could follow them. Maybe they know what's going on here. Those two kids in the two separate rockets seem familiar to me, but from where, the ghost kid I have no idea."

Back on the bus, Johnny sat himself right next to Sissy Bladely whom was quite tired from trying to not fall asleep to which Jorgen von Strangle was disguised as one of Johnny's school books.

"Wow, you can disguise yourself anyone of my school stuff?" asked Johnny with quite astonishment to a greenish military style book which Jorgen was disguised as.

"Yes flaming-headed godchild, I can disguise myself as any object or any other living creature" replied Jorgen.

"Say Test, are you acting like that beaver tooth kid that came here earlier a few months ago?" asked Bumper as he gazed over his seat, "You sound just as crazy as him! Talking to your books!"

"You want me to pull a fast one on him?" whispered Jorgen to Johnny.

"No, we'll wait until we stop at school" replied Johnny.

"Say, looks like the wish, you wished last night worked" said Jorgen as he noticed that Sissy Bladely who was sitting next to Johnny was falling asleep on the bus and then waking up just trying to not to have anymore nightmares.

"At least she won't be bothering me today" laughed Johnny.

"You watch it Test" said Sissy in a sleepy mood, "because I'm going to, to–"

But before Sissy could finish her sentence, she fell asleep to which the bus immediately stopped. As everyone got out of the bus, Timmy winked to Wanda, Cosmo and Poof whom were disguised as birds to turn him and Jimmy invisible as they landed right on the ground not far from the school.

"Come on" said Timmy, "we should really see if this Johnny Test has what I think he may have."

"And that would be?" asked Wanda.

"How on Earth could someone like that be able to get into the Crimson Chin comic book?" asked Timmy, "The super hero stuff I might understand since he has genius sisters, but the comic book part, I'm not so sure."

"So just what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" asked Danny.

"I suspect Johnny Test might have a fairy godparent" replied Timmy.

"Oh, you mean other kids get your fairy programs too?" asked Jimmy.

"Well" said Wanda as she flew into the scene while still disguised as a bird, "we're always assigned to the most miserable child available to make their life better."

"But it doesn't make sense" said Jimmy, "if you are programed to be assigned to the most miserable child, the last time we met Johnny he wasn't so miserable."

"Uh, could it be the fact that someone might be making his life miserable for some evil plot?" asked Cosmo.

"Oh Cosmo, you're way off" replied Wanda.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to be creative here" continued Cosmo who was usually too stupid to realize he just nailed it.

"Well, if that might be the case" said Wanda, "we should investigate anyway."

"I'll scot off into the school" said Danny.

"No, we need you to keep watch out here" said Timmy, "just in case if there's any other sort of trouble. Besides we know how to deal with the Test kid better than you do."

"Well, you got me there" said Danny as he floated up and turned invisible to watch over the school.

"In the mean time, let's head right on into the school" said Jimmy.

While Jimmy and Timmy were heading into the local school, it was Bumper's turn to finally have more "fun" with Johnny Test.

"Where do you think you're going Test?" asked Bumper as he came right in front of him.

"What is it this time?" asked Johnny who wasn't worried.

"Since you're talking crazy like that beaver tooth kid" replied Bumper as he grabbed Johnny by the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm going to pick on you, and make your life even more miserable than before!"

"Wait, didn't you already give me that horrible humiliating weggie the other day" replied Johnny, "isn't that enough?"

"I don't remember you giving that" replied Bumper whom was quite astonished, "but I just might do it, in trying to remind myself on how to give that particular weggie since you've been talking to your school books like that beaver tooth kid."

"I wish Bumper couldn't move" whispered Johnny to Jorgen whom was in his backpack still disguised as a school book.

"You got it" replied Jorgen.

Suddenly before Bumper's eyes, his fist froze before he could deliver a punch at poor Johnny, along with his entire body also freezing.

"W-w-what's going on!" cried Bumper as he couldn't move.

"Sorry, I got to get to class" laughed Johnny as he dusted himself off.

"You young man" said the principal whom approached Bumper after the bell rang and gave him a slip, "I'll see you in detention for being tardy."

"This just isn't my day!" cried Bumper.

As poor Bumper stood frozen, both Jimmy and Timmy came into the scene while still invisible.

"Say, isn't that the local Porkbelly bully you told me about?" asked Jimmy to Timmy.

"Yeah, he's frozen still" replied Timmy.

"I hear voices, and they're not the usual kind!" cried Bumper.

"Come on" said Jimmy, "let's head into the school and search for this Johnny Test."

"Oh boy, ghosts must be after Test, lucky me!" cried Bumper.

As the two headed into the school, Danny was doing simple scouting mission above the school trying to see if there was any sort of trouble.

"Looks like Timmy and Jimmy both gave me the easiest job ever" said Danny as he became visible.

"And your two chums just gave me the right moment to attack my foe!" cried a familiar voice to Danny.

Danny suddenly turned around and noticed that it was none other than Skulker ready and waiting for Danny to appear.

"I don't remember you being here in Porkbelly" said Skulker, "but since you're here anyway, I'll just take my original oath as well to hunt you down."


	6. Plan Revealed

Chapter 6: Plan Revealed

Danny couldn't believe it that Skulker was in Porkbelly for some sort of strange reason.

"Okay Skulker, what's your deal being here?" asked Danny to Skulker.

"If you must know ghost boy" replied Skulker, "I am on assignment by my two clients."

"Has Vlad asked you to steal something from the local military base?" asked Danny.

"No, this has nothing to do with my other client Plasmius" replied Skulker to which he then readied his high-tech weapons targeting Danny, "it's none of your business, ghost boy, but I wouldn't mind having your pelt as part as a consolation prize!"

Skulker then fired his rockets at Danny to which Danny then propped up a ghost shield around him. The rockets exploded then sent Danny falling right down where the school was located. Meanwhile back in the school, Jimmy and Timmy were still invisible trying to find where Johnny Test went, when they arrived at gym class to which Johnny was currently at.

"Say, doesn't that army green ball seem familiar to you?" asked Timmy to Jimmy as he noticed Johnny was showing off his skills to his fellow classmates with Jorgen really being disguised as the ball.

"No, why did you ask?" replied Jimmy.

"I don't know, but there's something suspicious about it" replied Timmy.

"Come on, let's show them what skills I have" said Johnny to Jorgen whom was disguised as the basketball.

"Uh, flaming-headed godchild, I can't help you win your contests" said Jorgen, "it's against the rules."

"What, you never told me about there being rules" complained Johnny.

"I'll just let you make this one shot at the hoop to show off your arch rival here" said Jorgen, "that's about it as what I can do."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal" said Johnny to which he then noticed Sissy Bladely still quite tired from last night sitting on a bench with his fellow classmates, "hey Sissy, I bet you can't get this one!"

But as Johnny was just about to show off Sissy, Danny came crashing right down through the roof of the gym thanks to Skulker, crashing right through the hoop and also breaking the wood down below crashing into the basement of the gym.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" remarked Johnny as he looked down the hole that Danny made.

"Alright, alright there's nothing to see here, shows over folks, let's let the proper channels handle this" said the gym teacher who came into the scene, "everybody out, now!"

As everybody were being ordered out of the gym, both Timmy and Jimmy raced to where Danny had crashed.

"Quickly, he went down right here" said Jimmy as he along with Timmy headed down the hole.

"What's going on here" said Wanda as she finally appeared into the scene with Cosmo and Poof.

"Skulker happened" said Danny as he managed to get himself up.

"Oh, you mean that ghost who needs therapy to make you into like what a bear rug is?" asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, that Skulker" continued Danny.

"So just where is this Skulker anyway, I don't see him" said Timmy to which Wanda and Cosmo turned Timmy and Jimmy visible again.

"How about right here beaver-tooth boy" said Skulker as he floated right into the scene on his jetpack, "you welts are way over your heads in this grand scheme."

"Just what do you mean by that?" asked Danny, "If you're not working for Vlad Plasmius here, who are you really working for?"

"I can't really reveal my two clients to you right now" replied Skulker to which he then notices Poof and begins to ready a butterfly net from his high-tech suit, "but perhaps I can get that fairy back where it belongs to!"

"Poof, NO!" cried Wanda as Skulker quickly snatched Poof with the butterfly net to which he began to cry quite a lot.

"And now for this enhanced detail to this butterfly net" said Skulker as he pressed a button on his suit to which made the butterfly net sound proof to fan out Poof's cries for help.

"You let our son go!" cried Wanda.

"Ha, this is just what one of my clients wanted all along" laughed Skulker in an evil tone, "I'll soon get my payment, and soon he'll get his payment!"

Skulker then immediately sent in a smoke grenade allowing him to then escape from the scene with ease.

"I can't believe that just happened!" cried Jimmy as he tried to get a clear thought of what happened.

"Who would be behind something like this?" asked Danny.

"There's only one other person who would want Poof" replied Timmy, "and that's Jorgen von Strangle. Wait a second, that army green ball, Johnny Test being in my Crimson Chin comic book, oh my gosh, Jorgen is Johnny's fairy godparent!"

"So it's true, your fairy programs can be assigned to just any miserable child?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, and this time someone has made Johnny's life miserable so that he would be assigned particularly to Jorgen" replied Timmy, "but for what reason and why?"

"But we're going to have to come up with a way to reveal what sort of plan Jorgen really has in store and who else might be involved" replied Wanda.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish you would reveal Jorgen von Strangle and his godchild to me!" ordered Timmy.

"Oh, I got a bad feeling of where this might be heading to" replied Wanda.

Meanwhile after the incident in gym, Johnny wanted to ask some questions to Jorgen in private to which during nutrition he then took out Jorgen behind some trees in the lunch area.

"Alright, I'm getting quite suspicious to why I would be assigned to one of you fairy godparents as what you call yourselves in the first place" said Johnny.

"What do you mean by that flaming-headed godchild?" asked Jorgen.

"I mean seriously, I wasn't always the miserable type before you came along" replied Johnny.

"Look godchild, all we fairies do is to choose who is the miserable child so that we can look after, and so far your profile fits" said Jorgen.

"Oh really" said a familiar voice to Jorgen but so much with Johnny.

Suddenly as the two turned around, they noticed that Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy and Danny appeared right in front of them.

"So, you beaver-tooth boy and friends have managed to find out my grand scheme?" asked Jorgen.

"Wait a second, your grand scheme, you made my life miserable?!" cried Johnny.

"That's a lie" replied Jorgen, "and I can prove it to you. If you wish to have your life back to which I grant it flaming-headed godchild, then just let me give you the details of how to get it back. All you have to do is be involved with a Magical Duel against the beaver-tooth boy!"

"Er, guys, I think this is between Jorgen, Johnny, me, Cosmo and Wanda" said Timmy as he turned to Jimmy and Danny.

"But what do you want us to do?" asked Danny.

"Jorgen admitted to be involved in making Johnny's life miserable, I say go to the area where Jorgen and Skulker may have messed things up for him" replied Timmy to which Cosmo and Wanda held up their wands and were about to teleport Timmy and Johnny to Fairy World.

"And while you're at it, find and free Poof as well!" cried Wanda.

"We're counting on you fudge head and ghost boy!" cried Cosmo.


	7. Magical Duel Improvements

Chapter 7: Magical Duel Improvements

Johnny Test was soon going to find out that he had been a pawn in a larger scheme all along. But first, he along with Timmy were teleported to the area where Fairy World often held its Magical Duels.

"So just what happens after one of us wins one of these so-called Magical Duels?" asked Johnny to Jorgen.

"Well, flaming-headed godchild, the godchild who wins the Magical Duel gets to have a rule free wish" replied Jorgen.

"And the loser of the Magical Duel gets their fairy or fairies taken away forever!" cried Wanda.

"Yes, that's absolutely what Mama Cosma really wants" laughed Jorgen, "it was she who came up with this entire scheme of exploiting the flaming-headed one and the beaver-tooth kid into this dual!"

"I knew you were using me in some sort of a scheme, well I won't win this Magical Duel for you" said Johnny in a defiant mood.

"Oh, flaming-headed godchild, how could you do this to me" said Jorgen whom was pretending to be in this mood to which signaled one of Skulker's unknown ghostly friends to come into the scene and began to overshadow Johnny.

"I'm sorry my godparent, I have no idea what came over me" said Johnny in a trance thanks to being overshadowed by the ghost.

"Now flaming-headed godchild" said Jorgen as he turned toward Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, "it's time to win this Magical Duel!"

"Ah, I'm glad you folks could arrive for this Magical Duel" said the announcer as he floated into the scene with some of the other fairy judges, "because we have made a few improvements from the last time some of you were here."

"Like what?" asked Wanda.

"Well, first we have added that since god children often have their fictional super hero, we added a battle arena for the Magical Duel so that the god children can fight among each other" replied the announcer.

"Sounds dangerous" replied Wanda.

"Don't worry, it's not all that bad" said the announcer, "if the godchild loses and falls into the pit, he or she will be teleported to the losers corner."

"It can't be that bad" said Wanda.

"Let's go for it!" added Cosmo.

The scene then quickly changes to an arena where Johnny Test whom was still overshadowed by one of the unknown ghosts associated with Skulker in his Johnny X suit. While Timmy Turner had changed into his Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder suit ready for action.

"Alright, I'm going to win this one for sure!" shouted Timmy.

"You got it" said Cosmo, "I hope Timmy wins this round."

"Now time to unleash the full powers of this Johnny X" said Jorgen as he winked to the ghost who was overshadowing Johnny.

"With pleasure" said the overshadowed Johnny as he gave a grin to Jorgen.

"Ha, you can't hit me!" cried Timmy, "I could beat you easily!"

But before Timmy could act, Johnny who was still overshadowed had changed himself into a rhinoceros. Poor Timmy had no chance of protecting himself from Johnny X's rampage. He attempted to dodge the attack. Yet it was no use as poor Timmy was knocked right over to the edge of the arena.

"Looks like beaver-tooth boy is going to loose this on" laughed Jorgen at poor Timmy's expense.

"That's what you think" said Wanda.

Timmy then used the installed grappling hook in the mini-chin compartment of his Cleft suit which sent him to safety away from Johnny X and right into the middle of the arena.

"I hope I can continue to handle this" said Timmy, "I just hope Jimmy and Danny have managed to go to find out what's going on here in Johnny's life."

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, Jimmy and Danny had arrived back at the Test residence and noticed that poor Dukey was still tied up and chained to the dog house that was built outside.

"Well, now there's some familiar faces" said Dukey as he noticed Danny and Jimmy coming into the scene.

"We're going to get you out of here" said Jimmy as he then used his laser built in his watch to free Dukey.

"Thanks for that, say your head really does look like a fudge head" laughed Dukey.

"Where are Johnny's sisters?" asked Danny.

"Er, I think we're going to have to deal with him first" replied Dukey as he noticed Johnny's father Hugh Test still being overshadowed by one of Skulker's unknown ghostly allies.

"Where do you think you're going boy" said Hugh who was in a trance, "you're going to be tied up back at your dog house for good!"

"I think I might know what's going on" said Danny as he noticed that Hugh had strange red glowing eyes.

Danny then sent one ecto-energy blast at Hugh sending the ghost that was overshadowing him out of his body. To which Hugh then fell unconscious from being used too often by the ghost.

"Didn't see this coming" said Dukey as he noticed the ghost shaking off being attacked by Danny.

The ghost the recovered from the attack and charged at Danny. Danny then received a good punch sending him crashing right into the dog house that Dukey where he temporary had stayed. Destroying it completely, to which he then quickly recovered from the attack and fired another ecto-energy blast at the ghost, and then gave a good punch at the ghost. The ghost then simply just left the scene in quite a hurry.

"Yeah, you better run!" cried Danny.

"So where the heck are Johnny's sisters located?" asked Jimmy.

"I think they might be working in Area 51.1 military base" replied Dukey.

"Then that's where we're going to head" said Danny.

Meanwhile, back at the Magical Duel Timmy was finally trying to get the upper hand. Or so that he thought he was. Timmy had manage to dodge the attacks by Johnny X who was still being overshadowed by the ghost.

"I need to come up with some sort of a plan" said Timmy as he noticed strange red eyes with Johnny, "he must be overshadowed by a ghost of some sort. I just need to come up with a plan to get rid of it."

"Oh, you think you're going to get rid of me" said the ghost who was really doing the talking for Johnny as he grabbed Timmy after he changed himself into a gorilla, "because I'm going to ensure that my friend Skulker will get what he wants, along with Jorgen and Mama Cosma."


	8. Going Ghost Hunting

Chapter 8: Going Ghost Hunting

It was quite a fight in the first round for the Magical Duel. Poor Timmy had no chance of defending himself from the gorilla form as how Johnny Test, a.k.a. Johnny X who was still being overshadowed by a ghostly associate of Skulker. The gorilla then slammed poor Timmy right into the floor of the arena which was quite painful for him.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" remarked Cosmo.

"But it makes great entertainment" laughed Jorgen who was laughing at Timmy's expense.

"I just hope Danny and Jimmy are on their way with finding whoever is behind this evil plan Jorgen mentioned" said Wanda.

Meanwhile, at Area 51.1, Danny, Jimmy and Dukey have already arrived on the scene and noticed that basically just about everybody were overshadowed by Skulker's ghostly associates.

"Looks like the entire place is overrun with these ghosts" said Jimmy.

"Don't worry" said Danny, "leave them to me. You two may try to find Johnny's two sisters."

"You got it" said Dukey.

Danny then began to search the base and knocked out two guards whom were overshadowed by ghosts. He then used his ecto-energy beam to knock out the ghosts that were overshadowing the guards. The two ghosts then scattered away from the scene in a hurry trying to warn their fellow ghostly comrades. While Danny was doing just that, this gave enough time for Jimmy and Dukey to come into the scene and managed to find an air vent of the military base.

"I think I can sniff them out through this air vent system" said Dukey.

"Let's hope there's no other surprises" said Jimmy as he and Dukey leaped down right into the air vent system.

As the two went deep into the air vent system, Danny was having an easy time fighting off these ghosts as he easily manage to get each ghost away from overshadowing a military personal guard.

"This is just too easy" laughed Danny as he had an easy time beating up the ghosts that were coming out of the people that were being overshadowed.

"Oh you think so ghost boy" said an unfamiliar voice to Danny.

As Danny turned around, he noticed that Mr. Black and Mr. White had entered the scene and noticed they weren't too pleased noticing that their fellow employees of the military were knocked unconscious only to find Danny standing.

"Er, you two wouldn't be happen to be overshadowed by ghosts, would you?" asked Danny.

"No, we're not" replied Mr. Black to which he along with Mr. White then revaeled their eyes after lifting their sunglasses, "but what we don't like about this picture is that some ghost boy has broken into this base."

"And we're taking you down for good, maybe we may even get simultaneous positions in that Guys in White organization we have been hearing about" added Mr. White.

"This isn't good" sighed Danny as he then began to fly away from the scene.

"Come back ghost boy!" cried Mr. Black which he and Mr. White were right on Danny's trail.

But as that was going on, Dukey had managed to sniff the location of where Mary and Susan Test were being kept.

"I think they're right here" said Dukey as he pointed at this air vent.

"Then we're going in" replied Jimmy as he used his laser watch to break through.

"Dukey, what are you doing here?" asked Susan with such astonishment, "And who the heck are you?"

"Er, no time to explain for that" replied Jimmy, "we have to get you two out of here, and fast!"

"Yeah, what he said" added Dukey.

As Jimmy and Dukey were just about to get Mary and Susan Test to safety, some guards whom were overshadowed by ghosts came into the scene.

"I don't think it would be wise that you two are to escape" said one of the overshadowed guards.

"But we don't want to work for the military, at least not yet" complained Mary.

"Too bad" said another overshadowed guard, "you're under our contract of terms and services."

But before the overshadowed guards could do anything, Danny came crashing right into the scene as Mr. Black had just fired a high-tech powered weapon at him. Danny eventually recovered from the surprised attack.

"And who the heck is he?" asked Susan.

"Er, that's going to be a longer story" replied Jimmy.

"You ghost boy, you're going to go down for good" said Mr. White.

"I'm telling you, I'm here to help you two" said Danny as he recovered from the attack.

"Oh, with what?" asked Mr. Black.

"With this" replied Danny as he fired his ecto-energy blasts at the overshadowed guards revealing the ghosts that came out of them which shocked both Mr. Black and Mr. White.

"Didn't see that coming, I thought we were just doing our orders in keeping the Test sisters here" said Mr. White.

"Quickly, we have to flee back to the Ghost Zone!" cried one of the ghosts.

"You kids can leave" said Mr. Black, "we'll clean this up before the General comes back."

Meanwhile back in the Ghost Zone, Skulker was back on his floating island with poor Poof as his captive along with also Mama Cosma with Skulker.

"I can't believe my evil scheme worked!" laughed Mama Cosma as she floated around the butterfly net that held Poof.

"Yes, this would be a win-win for all three of us" laughed Skulker.

Suddenly an unknown ghostly associate came immediately into Skulker's lair.

"What have you to report ghost?" asked Skulker to the ghost.

"The ghost boy has already found out of our plan" replied the ghost to which the other ghosts showed up on the scene, "any further orders?"

"I have an order to give you" replied Skulker as he then fired some ropes around the ghosts, "I gave you a specific order, that if you were to succeed in this, I would release you from my clutches. But since you have not, I'm keeping you!"

"Well, let's just get ready just in case that ghost boy and anyone else shows up here" said Mama Cosma.

"I'm way ahead of you on that" replied Skulker as he pressed a button on a remote control which sprung up all of these various traps, "no one is stepping onto my turf to rescue Poof without a good fight!"

"You said it" laughed Mama Cosma.

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, Danny, Jimmy, the Test sisters and Dukey had arrived at Jimmy's temporary underground lab.

"So you must be a genius too?" asked Mary to Jimmy.

"Yeah, long story short, I'm sort of not from this town" replied Jimmy as he was pressing the buttons on his dimensional wormhole portal trying to find the Ghost Zone, "but I think we have a situation to deal with first!"

"Don't worry, I'm heading in there to deal with Skulker and get Poof back" said Danny to Jimmy, "you monitor what's going from here."

"You got it" replied Jimmy.

But as Danny was just about to get ready for a fight with Skulker, he did not really know what was lying ahead for him as he was preparing to head into the Ghost Zone.


	9. Rescuing Poof

Chapter 9: Rescuing Poof

Danny had immediately been sent into the Ghost Zone, thanks to Jimmy's wormhole invention.

"Well, I got to hand it to that boy genius" said Danny to himself as he was flying throughout the Ghost Zone to find where Skulker is, "he certainly knows what he's doing."

As Danny kept on flying, he then noticed the usual island with a large skull on it that was Skulker's usual residence. He then floated right down to the floating island and began to search the jungles for Poof.

"Looks like my prey is right on schedule" said Skulker as he was looking through the bushes.

"Now this should really be entertainment for me" added Mama Cosma who was sitting in a chair prepared to watch the fight between Skulker and Danny.

"Just make sure you don't intervene, I'll handle getting rid of the ghost boy myself" said Skulker.

Danny then kept on searching the entire jungle to where Poof would be located. But it was no use for him, as no matter where he turned, he always turned up empty handed. When he immediately heard some baby crying not far by, he raced right toward it. Not knowing that it was just a simple recording of Poof's crying.

"What the?" asked Danny as he noticed the recorder.

Suddenly a laser came out of nowhere, nearly hitting him. He then had to dodge a large axe that swung right toward him and also try to evade a pitfall that Skulker had built.

"So, ghost boy" said Skulker as he came into the scene, "do you like my traps I have laid out for you?"

"Where the heck is Poof!" cried Danny.

"Oh, you mean this little guy right here?" asked Skulker as he showed Poof right above what seemed like lava still trapped in the butterfly net and surrounded by various traps for Danny on Skulker's computer screen that was in his suit.

"Give back Poof!" replied Danny.

"Why don't you make me, or perhaps I can probably hunt you down right here, right now and be done with it!" laughed Skulker as he then readied his various weapons.

"Go Skulker, you're my man!" cried Mama Cosma who was cheerleading for Skulker.

Danny then dodged the many rockets that targeted him. He then had to dodge the lasers coming from some of Skulker's hi-tech suit as well. He then made his way heading straight to where poor Poof was endanger.

"How the heck am I going to get pass all of those deadly traps?!" cried Danny as he noticed it was relatively impossible for him to get through.

"You can't outrun me ghost boy" replied Skulker as he was heading toward the scene on his jetpack, "when I catch up to you, I'll get my revenge on YOU in particular, and turn you into a bear rug!"

"Now that's just sick" remarked Mama Cosma who was watching the entire battle up above, "but it makes great entertainment when it comes to getting rid of that ghost boy."

"There is perhaps only one way I could do this" said Danny as he then changed back into his normal human self, "time to rescue Poof as Danny Fenton!"

"What, no, my traps!" cried Skulker as he noticed that Danny had an easy time passing through all the sort of high tech traps Skulker had laid out.

But as Skulker was about to try to adapt to use his weapons to target Danny in his human form, he was unaware that he had activated all the sort of traps he was trying to use on Danny. The traps ranged from avoiding the usual lasers, to the various sort of tranquilizers and rockets that were installed. Skulker then immediately fell victim to his own traps as he then fell right unconscious.

"Boo, boo I say!" cried Mama Cosma as she noticed that Skulker was quite unconscious and Danny had freed Poof and turned back into his ghost mode.

"Now let's get you back home little guy" said Danny.

"Poof, Poof, Poof" replied Poof.

The scene then switches back to the temporary lab back at Porkbelly where Jimmy, the Test sisters and Dukey were quite worried on what happen to Danny.

"Where the heck could he be?" asked Dukey who was in panic mode.

"I'm sure Danny can handle himself" replied Jimmy as he was monitoring the Ghost Zone through his wormhole portal.

Danny then suddenly made it through with Poof right with him.

"It's about time you came back" said Susan.

"We have no time, we have to get to this Magical Duel" said Danny as he winked to Poof.

Poof then immediately waved his wand and teleported Danny, Jimmy, the Test sisters and Dukey to the audience of where the Magical Duel was taking place. Poor Timmy, he was still being beaten up as a punching bag by Johnny who was still being overshadowed by a ghost.

"You guys made it" said Timmy who was all beaten up still in his Cleft suit.

"Stop this Magical Duel, now!" cried Danny.

"Who said that?" asked the announcer as he then noticed Danny coming right into the scene, "Why should we ghost boy?"

"Because the rules of engagement have been broken here" replied Danny to which he then turned to Johnny still being overshadowed.

"Oh, and how is that?" asked the announcer.

"Because I have proof right here" replied Danny as he fired a small ecto-energy blast at Johnny, releasing the ghost that was overshadowing him to which shocked everybody in the stadium.

"I, er, have no idea how that ghost got there" said Jorgen as he began to sweat from his forehead to which he then kneed down to the tribunal judges whom also happen to be in the audience as well, "it was all Mama Cosma's idea. I'm just as stupid as the green one here!"

"That's right, I was behind all of this!" said Mama Cosma as she teleported herself to the stadium, "it was me who got Skulker and Jorgen together. It was me who egged Jorgen on to have his revenge to use Skulker to take Poof back to the Fairy Academy."

"Is this true?" asked the judge in the center to Jorgen.

"Yes, I'm an incompetent fool, I'll go where the Anti-Fairies are" replied Jorgen.

"Well since you told the truth, you get your old job back" replied the judge on the left.

"Oh really?" asked Jorgen.

"Yep" replied the judge on the right to which the three judges turned to Mama Cosma, "and as for you."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going" sighed Mama Cosma.

The scene then switches back to Porkbelly where Johnny Test's life had turned back to normal thanks to ironically Jorgen again.

"Wow, thanks for getting my life back the way it was" said Johnny to Danny, Jimmy and Timmy.

"Well, it's better this way" said Timmy, "at least you won't be involved in my private life."

"So everything just worked out quite fine" said Wanda who was disguised as a bird with Cosmo and Poof.

"Yep, I'm so glad that I got my old job back, now I won't have to go after your son here" said Jorgen who was disguised as a hawk sitting on a tree branch with them.

"What do you mean everything's back the way it was, poor Mama was locked up!" cried Cosmo.

"As I stated earlier" said Wanda who was ignoring Cosmo's concerns, "everything worked out quite fine."

Back in the prison which housed Anti-Fairies, it was quite a different scene for a certain Mama Cosma who was sharing a cell with a certain anti-fairy.

"Let me out of here, I demand it, this is cruel and unusual!" cried Mama Cosma as was shouting at the guards.

"Oh, I just love how my son Anti-Cosmo is married to my beloved daughter-in-law Anti-Wanda" said Anti-Mama Cosma as she came into the light.

"No!" cried Mama Cosma as she immediately screamed to which the scene then ends.


End file.
